


that red dress

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rachel looked hella fine in it, Smut, hella Chloe POV, remember the red dress from the comic?, yeah-I know ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly





	1. duties

Look, Callie is as cool, nice and cute, as the next chick but like, she's a little much, okay? There, I said it, sue me motherfucker.

This is a business thing, I get it, a typical L.A. party on a Tuesday night, it's important for Rachel, especially, since there are sponsors and big showbiz-people here and she's gonna fly to Michigan tomorrow to shoot an indie movie, so she really wanted to attend this thing tonight and begged me to come along, I said absolutely not, I told her I'm putting my foot down this time, I'm drawing a line in the fucking sand,- NO!  
Then she said something and now we're here.  


I already gave out my cards, like a busy bee, twirling from one person to another. They better give me a fucking call and hire me, after I had to listen to their boring bullshit for an hour.  
Max is nowhere to be found, somewhere in the crowd, dancing maybe - nah, probably not. Maybe she went home, I wouldn't blame her.   
  
Rachel and I are leaning against the bar, where this dude with his fancy shaker asked us twice already, if we want to order something and I would love to, right now I'd kill for a cold beer but I promised my girlfriend to stay sober because, well, because she can't drink and if she can't have any, I can't have any. Not a rule, it's how I handle any alcohol situation, when it's just us and so far we're good. Good enough.

"C'mon, let's just fucking go.", I wrap my hand around Rachel's wrist to indicate, that I really want to leave, but she just turns to me with a smile and goes "But Chlo', we just got here, you haven't even had one drink yet, enjoy the view, we're on the 47th floor, relax... or-", she hands me her purse, one of those things you can't even put on your arm, it's a clutch, an ugly, too-small- for-anything-item, you have to carry wherever you go and now I got it in my hands, for whatever reason.  
"or... youuu help me relax instead, while I talk to one more person, before I go pee and then we head straight home, yeah?"  
  
She opens the purse, quickly looks to her left and right, then pulls out a small thing, that looks a lot like... "Oooh, NO WAY!" - "Pssst!, I brought it from home, incase, you don't know, what to do with your hands." Rachel chuckles.  
Her legs are crossed, it looks like the dragon on her calf is having a good laugh too, shaking his head to the beat, coming from the dance floor and Rachel herself, boy, oh she just looks fantastic, that red short dress, it's sleek and skin tight, I want to put my hand in the hole on the front, right underneath her tiddies. Nice fashion choice, Miss Amber.  
Earlier at home, she asked me to do a little braid, which I did of course and then she wrapped it around her ponytale. Looking at it now, I just wanna run my fingers through it, loosen it up, let the mane free, play with it, with her...   
Suddenly I know exactly, where to put my hands, this party is turning around, yo.  
I too check, if there is anyone close to us, but no, surprisingly not, so it's now or never, baby.

"Did you check the battery status this time?"  
"Yes babe... Full."  
  
That's good to know, Rachel thinking of everything. Doing her homework, planning. I like.  
Checking again, no one looks our way, so I put my arm around Rachel's waist and drag her a little closer.  
The way her dress is cut, doesn't allow for a bra and I can feel that, oh yeah, I can feel it very hard and see it piercing through too. A little closer my love, yes, mmh, soft, warm Rachel boobs, pressed up against my body. Man, you gotta love Tuesdays, I'm one lucky bitch.  
  
"Come here, babe", I whisper in her ear, thanks to the heels, I don't even have to bend down, we're the same hight right now. Eye to eye, heart to heart, chest to chest, pussy to pussy.  
"I have to kiss you a little bit for this one."  
  
I can feel Rachel relax already, when I slip my tongue between her beautiful pouty lips, thank you DJ for the loud music, I'm the only one hearing Rachel's quiet moaning, when she un-crosses her legs, so I can lift her dress up just enough, to get my hand where she needs me to be, I insert the toy she handed me seconds ago.

Rachel blinks, once, two, three times, opens her eyes, her face is not even two inches away from mine. She gives me this look... the one saying, "yeah, I'm so ready to go, I'm hella ready, push the goddamn button."  
Well baby, here we go, have as many conversations about things I don't give a shit about, with as many hot but boring people as you want. The remote stays with me, I've got the power. I've got you.  
  
One more kiss. My beautiful, popular, sophisticated angel baby. My super badass, naughty, horny, little sexy punk slut.  
Let's get this party started. 


	2. rides

Where the fuck is she? Now I lost Rachel. Great. Is this fucking party swallowing up people or what? Where do I even start looking? Maybe if I just press the button on the remote hard enough, I can follow the moans and BOOM, there's ma girl. But nah, she's probably out of reach anyway.

Didn't she want to smooth talk some movie director dude into doing a project with her? I hope she isn't drinking with him, please no , please no, please no, don't give me a heart attack Rachel girl, actually, yes, give me one, a hard good one, but not like that... wait, drinking? Oh shit, yeah, she wanted to go number one as well, so, better check out the ladies room first.  
Hold on to your kneecaps motherfuckers, I'm on my way.

Unisex bathrooms, yay, nice but nope, the stalls are empty and all the silicone ladies are here, walking their implants right past me, yeah, keep walking bitch, yes, you can stare at me all you want, I got blue hair, yes, it's still more natural than anything you've got left. I'm smoking hot, is that why you're looking at me like that? Everyone can piss off now. Keep moving sista.

I don't fuckig care anymore, I just want to fucking go home. "Rachel? RACHEEEL!" I'm walking through this dark corridor, now I get it, the entire apartment is a circle and you just move in a curved line, that seems to not have a beginning and no end. What a fucking nightmare. Max and Rachel love this kind of bullshit, like they talked about this stupid place, like it is a freaking museum. "It's a piece of art"... blah blah... "I'm gonna take some pictures"... yada, yada, yada. "Oh yeah, and have you heard about the-" FUCK! I'm so dumb. That's where she is!  
I turn around and head in the other direction, just where I came from but this time, I ignore all the people and pay attention to mirrors instead. BOOM.  
  
I can hear Rachel, before I see her. "Oh that's uuh,... thanks?"  
Right in the center of the circle, in front of the huge doors of a big glass elevator, a woman in a flaming hot red dress, with plum colored pouty lips, heels so high, you could break a leg, not staggering onto a stage, but just walking around in your own life, the most beautiful, one and only...  
  
"I'd advise you, not to keep your hand there."  
"I'm sorry, I like to be hands on with my clients."  
"I'd prefer you have your eyes and ears on me, rather than those hands."  
  
What the flying...? Oh hell to the no! "TAKE YOUR FILTHY FINGERS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Yes, I used my "outdoor" voice. Oops, who cares. This motherfucker has one of his hands right on Rachel's ass like he owns it or something and I'm not having that. At all.  
  
When Rachel sees me, she turns pale, like a freaking ghost, who just saw another ghost, but that asshole there just turns towards me, looks me up and down and goes "I'm sorry baby, it's just business talk here, don't worry, I'm sure, we'll find a nice part for you in my new movie as well." 

Say no more you absolute piece of garbage, this is where I deliver. I get right up in his face, my nose is under his chin, when I tell him to go to fucking hell. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, ASSHOLE??? BEAT IT, BEFORE I CHOP ALL YOUR LIMBS OFF!" It's raining spit, hallelujah, he's getting drizzled by me, nice.  
I feel Rachel's hand on my shoulder, it's holding on to my jacket, but at the same time patting softly. Oh, don't you try to hold me back. He's touching what's mine, he's gotta get got. Calling me 'baby' too? I hope you have life insurance man. Where the fuck is my baseball bat? I bet this son of a bitch wouldn't be talking so large, if he had a nice big hole on the side of his head. Give me that goddamn plank, Rachel, I'm gonna end this right here.  
  
"Calm down stud, it's all good", he tells me and puts his hands in the air, where I can see, but not reach them, and then to Rachel, "I don't have jobs for frigid bitches anyway." 

He bounces and I am there shaking with rage. My hands hurt, I don't know why, because they are not my hands, they are fists and they are clenched, because I'm in combat. PROTECT, DEFEND AND KILL, die motherfucker, die!!!  
  
I'm still boiling angrily, when I turn to Rachel, she was right behind me first, now I'm in front of her. "What did this sexist asshole want with you?"  
She shakes her head, the ponytale flies from side to side. "Nothing."  
Rachel is standing with her back to the elevator. Good. I push her against the mirrored doors and call for the fucking thing. Let's take this outside, princess. The button has a red circle around it. It's coming. And it won't be the only one.  
  
"What the hell was going down here?"  
More head shaking. "Nothing. Just talking... and then things kinda got out of hand."  
  
"Out of? More _into_." 

"Chloe..."  
  
I put each of my arms on Rachel's sides, I frame her, like a high-priced picture, like the piece of art she actually is, or do I cage her, like a wild animal that can't be taimed, like a bird, sweetly singing to me and eating out of my hand, just to fly away, the second I'm not looking. No chance boo, you ain't going nowhere without me, especially not with some pretend film maker, who is really a porn producer or whatever. Let's see how frigid this little bitch of mine really is.  
  
  
My face feels hot, it's so close to Rachel's, I almost forget to breathe. _Almost_.  
"Where _else_ did he touch you?"

"NOWHERE, stop it already! Nothing happened."  
She isn't pale anymore, she's getting angry, just like me. Yes. Amazeballs, come on my side, be with me. There's the fire. How angry are you, Rachel? Wanna beat me up?

The doors open with a melodic "ding" and Rachel stumbles backwards, losing her back support. We basically fall into the elevator and I barely manage to catch my girl, before slamming the 'E' key for 'Exit'.  
Rachel is mad and so am I. Fuck Callie, fuck movie producers, fuck this party.  
  
I want to shake Rachel, I want to smash her, I want to claw my fingernails into her thighs, I bet they are still wet, I want to push that toy that's still inside of her, even deeper, until I can feel her entire body vibrating, I want to bite her hard and leave teeth marks on her and I want to squeeze her very perfect ass, I want to make her scream, so loud, that even the last motherfucker hears her, hears me, all over her. Back the fuck off, she's mine. I want to hurt her... but... not really. I want to kiss her, until the sun comes up again, I want suck on her tongue and play with her hair, I want to slide her fingers into my mouth and then stick them inside of me, go hard, go hard, make me feel alive, over and over again, until I'm screaming with you, I want to put my hand under her chin and hold it, while she bites on my bottom lip like there is no tomorrow, maybe there won't be, I dunno and I don't care. I want her to tap my ass, I want to touch her everywhere and touch her everything and I want all of it right now. I want to love her like crazy. Let me looove on my woman.   
  
  
I still have my hands around Rachel's waist, when the doors close. It's all glass, beautiful and fragil, hard to afford, but worth keeping.  
  
The view over L.A. is breathtaking, but I don't have time to admire it, I'm busy unbuttoning my jeans, I let them slide down to my ankles and gently push Rachel onto her knees, until her head is right between my legs, come closer babe, more, I grab her hair on the back of her head and pull her towards me, yes, my love, even closer, get in there, welcome to paradise. Her tongue is hot, wet and active and when my eyes fixate hers, I don't see anger, I see passion, lust, love and adventure and I see myself, melting, while my sexy, talented, beautiful, angelic, naughty girlfriend is eating me out, licking me up good, right here, underneath the sky. 47 more floors to go down, let's ride baby, let's ride.


	3. direction

46,... 45,... oh yes, yes, more. Go hard, go harder on me babe.  
44,... 43,... Rachel's jaw is gonna need a vacation after this, her eyes are staring me down, even kneeling between my legs, she is somehow intimidating.  
42... oh my sweet baby Jesus, don't fucking stop, ooh shit, yes, more pressure on the pearl baby, claim it.  
41,... 40... we're like batteries, we're exchanging our energy. Positive, negative, hit me with the good stuff, shoot me up, I won't resist, I promise  
39... I can feel my blood rushing through my body  
38... I can feel my veins tighten, what the hell...  
37... I'm gonna need a new pussy, when she's done with me... oh fuck, oh fuck, oooh  
36... yes, yes, more, mooore, or will we both need a new one? Oh, yes, the sucking, fuck my life, baby, yes, who gives the best head in all of Americ-AAaah!!!  
35... oh so close, go on, go on, more, more, more, yes, yessss, I'm a mess, clean me up, lick me until I shine like a new penny...  
34... ooh, just like that, my knees are shaking to the slurping sounds you make, my dear, I can't think. I can't think straight, oh-  
33... my eyes roll up, I'm a zombie, a braindead zombie and I scream, scream loud screams, hear me Los Angeles, it's Chloe fucking Price, at the point of no return, oh my God, oh my God, I'm coming to see youuuu, I see the fucking liiiiiight, or is it just the elevator?  
32... , YES, baby, yes baby, yes baby, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes fckfckfckfuuuuuusgdfjlakh-WHAT THE- b-bu, wha-? Wh-yyy? NOOOOOOooo!  
  
_ding_  
  
Rachel stopped, just fucking stopped, as I was right there, in the middle of it, riding it out...  
You goddamn ice-cold backstabbing biatch, I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna end this right now and put your head on the wall over our bed, yes, don't look at me like that with your doe eyes, I'm serious, I will- oh.  
  
The glass doors open, a bunch of dudes in suits and matching ties, all of them with briefcases, are standing right in front of us, talking to each other, as Rachel already pulls up my pants faster than lightning and buttions them up. Oh shit, oopsie daisy, that was a close one, quite literally. Fuck! But good call my love. Thanks.  
  
"Good evening ladies", one of the suit guys greets us, nodding, without even really looking. I manage half a smile in his direction, I mean, sorry, but like... that was really shitty timing. The five of you should have taken the fucking stairs. 

"Hi", Rachel mumbles quietly and looks at her shoes, what the hell? She's shy all of a sudden? I know, I know, I freaked back there, I'm sorry, really I am okay, but it's not like I don't allow her to talk to men in general, or anyone really, I just don't need them to grope her, I'm fine with Rachel interacting with all kinds of people, as long as they keep their hands were I can fucking see and if necessary, chop them.

  
They are all in front of us, their backs turned towards us, as the doors start closing again. Rachel meanwhile leans into me, rubbing her nose on my jacket. Cuddletime or what? Oh. Wait. Now I see it. I really have to pull it together to not laugh out loud... because... I'm in and all over Rachel's face, wet, silver shining proof, that this elevator is hella fun. Worth every penny, whoever built it.  
I use my sleeves to wipe her face clean, sorry 'bout the lipstick babe, that color must have disappeared inside of me forever.   
  
Where are they gonna get out? No one pressed a single button, hm? Shit, they gonna exit with us.  
Maybe I was a little mean before, I'm sorry Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong. I side glance at my beautiful girl, damn this dress, man. Highlights all the good stuff... If I lower my head a bit, I can see just the form of her boobs, like a shadow but more, like a shy lady, peeking out of a window, but my Rachel is not so shy and guess what, neither am I.  
  
I feel wet spots on my jeans, as we pass 31, I'm soaked. Rachel is standing there next to me, her knees are almost as red, as her short dress, from being on the floor. My poor, talented baby, you did so good, my turn now.   
  
30 more floors... one of them gentlemen gonna turn around?  
No? Goooood. I smirk. It's only going down from here, hehe.

I take a step behind Rachel and put my hands around her waist. Aaaand, flip! I turn her around, it's her time to enjoy the view now. I sure as fuck am enoying mine.  
I stand back to back to the suit and tie guys and pull Rachel closer to myself, until there is no space between us, there is a light buzzing,... ah yes right, the thing is still on. I reach into my jacket pocket and switch it off. Rachel exhales, boy, that must be a relief... or not.  
  
One look over my shoulder, they're talking. Great, because, my baby girl and I, we'll be talking too, we'll be talking bodies.  
  
  
I pull Rachel's ponytale, unil her head is on my shoulder, then kiss down her ear and bite her neck. I can feel her rubbing her thighs together. Ooh babe, you won't see it coming- yep, guess you really won't, because now Rachel is closing her eyes. Her mouth is slightly opened, so I push my tongue in until I find hers. Mmh, I can taste myself on her, my territory, my Rachel, my pouty lips, I wish, she would talk dirty to me, but she can't just now, instead we're listening to those dudes, talking about taxes. Rachel's hot breath on my face is driving me crazy, I want to fuck her hard and wild, far through the barriers of this elevator, my queen, you deserve the world.

  
My one hand still holds her tight to my own body, the other is wandering up along her chest, until I manage to slip it into the front hole of her tight dress and grab one of her beautifully shaped tits, I claw into her soft flesh, until Rachel gasps audibly because I leave lunar sickle shaped marks on her with my nails, my territory, her boobs, but my playground, my Rachel, she can barely hold herself back, my hand is now covered with red fabric, but underneath it, I can feel my girlfriend's heart beating. So fast, so strong. I know you love me baby, I love you too, let me show you.

I let go of Rachel's hair and her neck and slide, deeper and deeper, until my hand is crawling over her panties, under her dress, mmh, she's fucking drenched, yeah, that's my girl, I'm feeling you. I start rubbing her, slowly, softly but Rachel holds on to my wrist tightly. I hear her whisper under her breath, "Chloe, don't... we're not alone." But at the same time, she pushes herself harder against me. Silly girl, she doesn't actually want me to stop. I look over my shoulder again. No one gives but one single fuck about us. But we do. I do. I give my princess all the fucks in this world. Come on Barbie, let's go party, before we run out of time.

I rub her again, this time a little faster, dip my fingers into her a little harder, she wets my fingers more and more and more, through her pants, while pressing her lips together, oh my sweet, cute Rachel, no chance, you poor lost soul, you can't resist me, but keep trying, you little bitch.  
  
Let's take this a step further. I kiss along Rachel's jaw and she melts in my arms, just to tense up immediately after I rip her underwear aside and let my fingers slide along her wet folds. Rachel's legs shiver like no ones bidness, she tries to support herself by holding on to my jacket. Not even close to being done my love. Not even close.

Count fingers with me baby girl, let's count together. One goes in... ooh, your tight pussy feels so sooo good,... two go inside, oh yes, you like that my lady, you like it just as much as I do, shhh, you can't moan the guys are gonna hear it and then they wanna join and I can't let that happen. Do we have room for three fingers? Hella, we do. Jesus saideth, let thy Rachel come to me. Here we go, Rach, are you ready for me, are you ready for me, are you ready for me nooooow?  
Rachel throws herself around in my arms, while I finger her hard, she bites into her clutch to muffle her loud cry, as I bend down a bit more and lift her leg up higher, to get my entire arm around her, yes, just like that, that's what I've been meaning to do. I push my fingers into her deeper, fish out the toy and just drop it on the floor, where it makes a tiny little noise on the glass floor, that no one hears, because they are busy chatting, but uhm, well... I guess physics is a bitch, because it rolls away, out of sight, out of mind... or not. From the corner of my eye, I see a black neatly tied shoe stopping it, a hand appears next to the shoe and picks it up... fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. One of my hands still on Rachel's titty, one in her pussy, I turn towards that guy, who just stares at us, silvery strings dangling between his fingers, he's holding a piece of Rachel in his hand. Oh my God, oh no, no no no, what do I do, what do i- he turns it, looks at me, then at my girlfriend in my arms, gives me the biggest fucking grin I have ever seen and gives me a fucking thumbs up with his other hand, that is holding the suitcase. Yo, are you kidding me? What is going on? Just as I want to thank the heavans for this reaction, this son of a bitch opens his briefcase and - what a fucking mood - stores the toy in it. What the hell? Some Rachel to go, please or what? You're welcome, motherfucker. He turns around again, pretends to be in a conversation with two other dudes and because my girl is pushing her butt against me again, I continue, as if nothing happened.  
  
Since I have approval of a person with a serious job now, I'm gonna take things to the next level. Rachel screams into her ugly purse one more time, when I not only dip my fingers inside her, but also rub her pretty clit with my thumb. She's not gonna be able to keep it up longer, she's almost there. Her heart under my hand goes boom-boom-boom-boom-boom, it beats like it's about to burst and I'm all for it, my love. I scratch along the breast I'm holding until I get her perfect nipple right between my fingers, where I twist and roll it and then pull, until Rachel screams and cries in a way, no purse in the world could prevent and her hot, pulsating pussy tightens around my fingers, yes, babe, you can have it Rach, you can have it all night, damnit, she is the hottest fucking being in this whole messed up universe.  
  
  
Rachel is after-shaking and I feel a hand tapping on my shoulder. "Excuse me?" I turn my head. Really? Oh.  
The elevator doors are open. The dude's are all gone, except that one. Well, at least he waited, until Rachel came.  
I pull my hand out from under her dress, she tries to wiggle both her ladies back into it and smiles, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I called a cab for you two, I hope that's alright."  
Aren't we the luckiest bitches in the world? " Sure dude, thanks."  
  
"Uhm"... he takes a good look at Rachel, who is glowing in the dark, like someone who... well... just finished fucking.  
"AmberLightTime, right? Can we take a picture together real quick, I'm a big fan." Rachel smiles and glows even more.  



End file.
